This protocol will compare glucose, lactate, leucine and urea turnover (using stable isotopic dilution) in volunteers and patients with liver disease, to determine the effect of liver disease. Furthermore, the responses of glucose and lactate metabolism to dichloracetate (DCA) infusion will be determined.